Dust in the wind
by Anael Scott
Summary: Edward part à Denali, après avoir abandonner Bella dans la forêt. Mais la famille décide de ne pas le suivre. B/C.


Bonjour à tous! Pour faire patienter les lecteurs de Moonlight Destiny, une petite fic voit le jour. Il y a longtemps qu'elle me trottait en tête... et ma super bêta -À qui il faut donner une bonne main d'applaudissement- me là fait mettre sur "papier" donc la voilà pour vous! Dust in the wind. (c'est le titre d'une chanson du groupe Kansas) Rien ne m'appartient! Les personnages que je torture sont à Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

L'atmosphère chez les Cullen était tendue en ce 16 septembre 2005. Un silence horrible et anormal pesait sur la villa blanche. Tous étaient comme tétanisés, n'osant pas faire un geste qui pourrait rappeler aux autres leur présence. Bella près du feu ne pipait mot. À ses côtés, Emmett et Alice essayaient de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Près d'eux, Rosalie les regardait en silence, se demandant que faire, pour aider. Jasper poussait à intervalle régulier des vagues de calme, mais ça ne semblait pas faire grand effet. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Pour bien comprendre, il faut retourner trois jours en arrière pour voir l'élément déclencheur. Le mardi 13 septembre fut le témoin d'un événement qui déboucha sur le drame qui se déroulait actuellement dans la demeure Cullen.

Alors que les Cullen et Bella fêtaient le 18ème anniversaire de cette dernière dans la joie, la bonne humeur et un brin de gêne pour la fille Swan, une unique goutte de sang fit tourner au cauchemar la soirée parfaite organisée par Alice. L'odeur entêtante enivra Jasper, lui faisant perdre le contrôle. Juste un instant. L'espace d'un millième de seconde. À peine assez longtemps pour laisser une petite pensée dérangeante obscurcir son esprit. Mais assez pour qu'Edward, faisant fit du fait que Jasper se reprenait, fasse son preux chevalier et envoie valser cette pauvre Bella dans les assiettes en porcelaine. Un fracas épouvantable s'en suivi. Des éclats de verre et de porcelaine volèrent en tout sens... des éclats de bois de ce qui jadis était une table s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple goutte de sang devint un véritable torrent, imbibant le tapis immaculé de rouge. L'odeur monta à gorge de Bella... et de ses compagnons vampires. Incapable de se reprendre, Jasper attaqua. Il fut sortit à temps mais le mal était fait. Bella était en sang dans une maison de vampires et son petit-ami bourré de principes rageait. Et Dieu seul sait, qu'un Edward qui rage est annonciateur de problèmes à venir, parce que môssieu Eddy Cullen avait une tendance à tout ramener à lui. Tendance qui lui venait de son époque natale et dont il ne se débarrassera probablement jamais. Il prit donc l'attaque de Jasper comme un affront personnel, doublé d'un signe du destin voir un message de Dieu lui-même.

Ce qui nous ramène quelques heures plus tôt. Vendredi 16 septembre 2005, Alice vient de revenir à la maison après avoir déposé la voiture de Bella chez les Swan. Elle espère de tout cœur qu'Edward saura arranger les choses. Elle rejoint rapidement Jasper, le besoin de réconfort se faisant sentir dans le silence pesant. Tous sont encore choqués de la soirée d'anniversaire et tous espèrent que Bella saura leur pardonner de l'avoir mise en danger une fois de plus.

*Flash Back*

Alice n'était pas rentrée depuis une demi-heure, quand elle vit Edward faire irruption dans la pièce. Tout le monde était là. Carlisle, qui avait pour une fois laissé son bureau et ses livres de médecine, était installé dans un fauteuil et lisait distraitement le journal. Esmée nettoyait les bibelots qui n'en avaient pas besoin. Rosalie, dans un sofa avec Emmett, lisait une revue de mécanique tandis que son mari tripotait une balle de base-ball. Jasper, les yeux dans le vague, essayait de comprendre OÙ son contrôle avait lâché. Alice pour sa part essayait de percer le voile du futur. Ils se stoppèrent tous en voyant l'agitation qui émanait de leur télépathe, plutôt étrange sachant qu'il était resté assez pensif ces trois derniers jours. Edward se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

-Je pars. J'ai dit à Bella que ça ne pouvait plus continuer ! JE ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Le mieux serait que l'on parte tous. Immédiatement. J'ai déjà préparé mes affaires ce matin. Je m'en vais maintenant, j'irais chez les Denali, vous pourrez venir m'y rejoindre.

Sans un mot de plus, sans explications, Edward monta à l'étage chercher l'essentiel de ce qu'il emportait. Le choc se lisait sur tous les visages. Jasper, qui pourtant avait toujours sentit l'amour inconditionnel d'Edward quand il était question de Bella ne percevait maintenant qu'une forme d'indifférence. Comme s'il s'était lassé d'un jouet. Cela le surpris beaucoup venant de son frère, mais qui connaissait réellement Edward, le garçon aux mille secrets ? Rosalie hésitait... oui c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais, en même temps, la famille semblait si attachée à cette petite humaine ! Carlisle fronçait les sourcils à cette idée. Ils avaient accueillit Bella dans leur famille. Elle les avait aimé malgré leur condition, de toute la force de son cœur d'humaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas la quitter sans un au revoir pour une simple lubie de son fils ! Emmett n'en revenait juste pas. Comment pouvait-on traiter quelqu'un comme ça ?! Alice était tout bonnement outrée ! Pour qui se prenait-il ! Ils avaient tous une vie ici, ils ne pouvaient pas tout quitter d'un claquement de doigts ! Bella était sa meilleure amie, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner!

Quand Edward redescendît, il n'avait rien voulu entendre des arguments de son père. Tel un adolescent entêté il se borna à répéter que c'était mieux comme cela et qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Il sortit dans la nuit, jetant un froid sur la villa, les laissant hébétés par la décision soudaine du plus « jeune » des Cullen. Esmée déposa doucement son plumeau et monta à l'étage, la mort dans l'âme. Carlisle, en chef de clan, se tourna vers ceux qu'il appelait sa famille.

- Nous avons entendu le souhait et les arguments d'Edward. Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution. Bella nous a accepté dans sa vie, nous l'avons acceptée dans la nôtre. La moindre des choses serait de connaître son point de vue sur toute cette histoire. Je propose donc de rester ici et de voir. Si elle ne veut plus de nous dans sa vie, nous partirons. Mais elle ne mérite pas que nous disparaissions sans un mot.

Alice acquiesça vivement à sa proposition, suivie immédiatement par Emmett.

- Euh... Je serais pour aussi ! s'exclama Jasper. Je veux dire, j'ai failli la manger ! La moindre de choses serait que je m'excuse avant de partir. Mais, et si elle veut qu'on reste ? Je ne risque pas de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois ? C'est un peu dangereux, non ?

- Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, tout ira bien. Tu sais très bien que tu te serais contrôlé si Eddy n'avais pas jeté Bella dans la vaisselle ! On sera plus prudents à l' avenir, c'est tout !

Rosalie hésitait encore. Elle n'était pas pour l'entrée de Bella dans leur famille en tant que petite-amie d'Edward car cela voulait dire à court terme devoir la transformer, ne lui laissant pas vraiment l'opportunité de voir la chance qu'elle avait d'être humaine. Mais de là à l'abandonner comme une vulgaire chaussette ! De plus la proposition de Carlisle ne comprenait pas de transformation pour Bella. Les yeux des autres étaient posés sur elle, attendant sa décision. Elle soupira.

- Ok. Je suis d'accords aussi.

Pas besoin d'épiloguer cent ans sur sa décision. Déjà qu'elle avait choisi Bella plutôt que son frère... Carlisle reprit la parole, fier de sa « progéniture ».

- Esmée ne s'est pas exprimée là-dessus, je vais aller la voir. On verra ce qu'il a de mieux à faire avec la situation présente.

Sur ce, il grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre son épouse à l'étage. Les tentatives pour retenir Edward et la discussion avait tout de même pris un bon moment : la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Les humains devaient se préparer pour le repas du soir, revenant de leur travail respectif. Alice ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa meilleure amie qui venait de s'être fait pitoyablement plaquer.  
C'est le cri de panique qu'elle lâcha qui alerta les trois autres. Les yeux fous, elle chercha Jasper.

- Jazz! Vite ! Bella a besoin de toi ! Dans la forêt derrière chez elle ! Cet imbécile a dû l'abandonner en pleine forêt! Moi je vais chez Charlie essayer de couvrir les traces. Toi tu la ramènes ici !

- Hein ? Mais je suis peut-être pas le mieux placé ! Je veux dire, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu, j'essayais d'en faire mon snack !

- Non ! TU es le mieux placé ! Tu comprendras quand tu l'auras trouvée. Maintenant fait vite ! le pressa-t-elle.

Jasper n'avait pas l'habitude de désobéir aux ordres d'Alice lorsqu'elle avait ses visions. Aussi s'élança-t-il rapidement dehors. Il entendit à peine le « Rosalie, Emmett, préparez des couvertures » que sa femme lançait avant de quitter elle aussi la maison.

Il courut rapidement et fut en quelques minutes à peine dans le bois près de la maison des Swan. L'humidité due à la pluie imprégnait ses vêtements. Si lui n'en avait que faire, il savait que pour une humaine ce n'était pas bon, loin de là. Surtout avec le froid ambiant de septembre et le soleil déjà couché. Jasper huma l'air et trouva rapidement sa trace...avant de devoir faire demi-tour. Et ce encore une fois. Elle avait visiblement tourné en rond, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa vitesse vampirique au risque de perdre sa trace. Il voulait faire le plus vite possible, commençant à prendre conscience de l'ampleur du problème : voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle était perdue dans cette forêt sombre et froide. Au bout de presque une heure de recherches, il la trouva enfin. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Silhouette minuscule roulée en boule sous un arbre, à moitié immergée dans une flaque d'eau, semi-consciente, glacée jusqu'aux os et tremblante. Mais le pire furent ses émotions. Une douleur déchirante qui semblait venir de tout son être, une tristesse profonde et un sentiment d'abandon poignant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Bella ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. À peine réagit-elle lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule. Triste devant cette vision de celle qui était en temps normal pleine de vie et de caractère maintenant réduite a rien, Jasper tenta de la calmer grâce à son don. Il fallait qu'il la sorte d'ici et vite !

- Bella... Bella. Chuut. Allez vient, je te ramène à la maison.

- Jasper ? Jasper... Il est parti. Parti...

- Je sais...chuut.

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'élança vers la villa, une Bella délirante entre les bras. Elle répétait sans cesse « parti...il est parti ». Il courut à toute vitesse, sans jamais cesser de lui envoyer des vagues de calme. Il savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de sombrer psychologiquement. Il avait rarement été aussi proche d'elle, et pourtant là, maintenant, il n'avait aucune envie d'en faire son repas. Elle semblait si fragile, si démolie. Le tout à cause de son crétin de frère. Frère qui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié ! À quoi avait-il pensé en la laissant en pleine forêt ? Il fut accueillit à la maison par Emmett tenant une pile de couvertures chaudes. Bella fut rapidement entourée d'une couverture et emmenée a l'étage par Alice qui la changea, lui mettant des vêtements secs avant de la redescendre devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas bougé, semblant déconnectée, en état de choc. Emmett et Alice s'assirent de chaque côté et le géant entreprit de lui caresser doucement les cheveux pendant que le lutin lui expliquait qu'elle allait pouvoir rester toute la fin de semaine si elle le désirait, car elle avait avertit Charlie dans un mot signé à son nom. Elle faisait peine à voir.

*Fin du flash back*

Nous sommes donc revenus au point de départ. Silence pesant, atmosphère tendue… Le moment aurait pu durer éternellement s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par des éclats de voix qui provenaient de l'étage.

- Esmée ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi !  
- Non Carlisle ! Tu sais très bien que rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! Je pars rejoindre mon fils et c'est tout !  
- Mais Esmée ! On est censé être un couple, non ? Prendre ces décisions-là à deux, tu ne crois pas ?  
- JUSTEMENT, Carlisle. CENSÉ ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne somme PAS un couple ! Pas vraiment ! Tu sais bien que ma seule raison de vivre c'est mes enfants. Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à avoir une vie de couple normale !  
- Mais, les autres aussi sont tes enfants !  
- NON ! Ce sont LES TIENS ! TA parodie de vie de famille. Aucun d'eux n'a besoin d'une mère ! Ils sont tous adultes et ont leur vie. Edward, par contre est un enfant. ET plus que tout il a besoin de moi. Tu sais bien que je ne restais que parce que ça me donnait l'illusion d'avoir ce que j'avais perdu. Tu sais aussi que je n'étais avec toi que pour garder l'illusion de la vie de famille ! Maintenant, laisse-moi aller rejoindre mon bébé !  
- Mais... Je t'aime!  
- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai été heureuse d'être ta compagne toutes ces années, mais toi et moi savons très bien que nous ne nous aimons pas vraiment. On a VOULU s'aimer pour parfaire une scène de famille. Pour que tous trouvent leur place. Sauf que la comédie a assez duré. Edward a besoin de moi et il serait peut-être temps que tu trouves quelqu'un qui saura réellement t'aimer.  
- Esmée...  
- Au revoir Carlisle.

Esmée descendit doucement mais fermement les escaliers. Elle était enfin prête à prendre son envol, quitter le cocon rassurant de la famille de Carlisle et prendre pleinement possession de son rôle. Edward était un éternel enfant qui aurait besoin de sa mère à jamais et elle était une mère à jamais en deuil de son enfant, qui aurait besoin de quelqu'un à materner pour l'éternité. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre et probablement qu'il n'allait jamais avoir la maturité nécessaire pour avoir une vraie relation. Ils allaient mener une vie à deux un peu particulière, la mère et le fils. Ils n'abandonnaient pas complètement les Cullen, ils reviendraient les voir peut-être vivraient-ils à nouveaux ensemble pour un temps, un jour. Mais la comédie était finie. Elle serra chacun de ceux qu'elle considérait tout de même comme ses enfants dans ses bras sans un mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire vu qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Et eux aussi savaient que ce n'était pas un adieu. Elle termina par Bella qui sembla lentement émerger de son cauchemar. Elle la prit délicatement dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle espérait la revoir un jour. Puis Esmée disparue à son tour. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Bella qui se sentait entièrement coupable de la situation. Alice enlaça sa meilleure amie, lui répétant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'en fait les événements du soir couvaient depuis longtemps...

-Tu sais, la décision d'Esmée n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai vu cette scène en vision il y a fort longtemps ... à l'époque tu ne devais même pas savoir écrire ! ria-t-elle. On savait tous que cela allait finir par arriver.

La culpabilité de Bella diminua quelque peu, sans toutefois totalement disparaître. Alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qui allait arriver ensuite - entre Bella qui ne parlait toujours pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et le départ d'Esmée - un coup sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. Visiblement, Carlisle ne vivait pas bien le départ de sa femme, même s'il s'en était douté. Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, Bella se leva lentement, abandonnant sa couverture derrière elle, et monta à l'étage. Les vampires la laissèrent faire, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

Bella grimpa les escaliers et se déplaça rapidement vers le bureau de Carlisle. La porte ouverte lui permit de voir le « père » de famille de dos, les mains appuyées contre le meuble de travail. La tête penchée et les épaules voûtées, il semblait si jeune. Pour la première fois, Bella réalisa que Carlisle n'était pas si âgé que ça physiquement. Il devait l'avoir entendue ou même sentie, mais il ne fit rien. Les mains crispées sur le meuble, il semblait en proie à une détresse qui sur lui paraissait des plus étranges. Lui qui avait toujours une maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve... le voir dans cet état fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Bella. OUI, Edward était parti. Elle l'avait perdu. Mais Carlisle avait perdu Esmée dans la foulée. Elle s'approcha doucement, remarquant au passage que le bruit sourd devait venir de la pile de livres visiblement jetés avec violence de leur perchoir qui devait initialement être le bureau.

Sans dire un mot, Bella se mit aux côtés de Carlisle et déposa sa main sur son épaule. Le médecin releva la tête et regarda la jeune humaine qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait avoir traversé l'horreur, mais dans ses yeux y flottait une lueur d'inquiétude lui étant destinée. Il lui fit un sourire triste, essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ses émotions. Sachant que s'il se laissait aller, il ne pourrait s'arrêter. Doucement, craignant un peu l'accueil qu'elle recevrait, elle alla enlacer le vampire blond, essayant de lui transmettre toute sa compassion et sa compréhension. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pour son amour perdu, pour la fin du couple de son ex-beau-père, pour l'éclatement de cette famille qu'elle aimait tellement. Elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer à son tour. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du médecin et laissa le barrage céder. Elle pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps la perte qu'ils vivaient.

Lui, posant sa tête sur le dessus de celle de la jeune fille, sentit les sanglots qu'il essayait de ravaler sortir. Il pleura, sans larmes, la perte de l'illusion qu'il avait tant voulu construire. Lui qui avait voulu par-dessus tout une compagne de vie, quelqu'un pour partager sa solitude. Oui, il avait maintenant ses « enfants » mais ils avaient tous une vie à deux. Égoïstement, il les enviait. Esmée n'était peut-être pas une compagne à proprement parlé, mais elle était présente pour lui. Ils avaient quand même eu des moments forts et des moments de tendresse. Ils s'aimaient, peut-être pas comme Rosalie et Emmett ou Jasper et Alice, mais ils s'aimaient et maintenant c'était terminé. La douleur était présente dans le cœur des deux êtres enlacés dans cette pièce. Une douleur semblable. Et ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour s'aider à la surmonter.


End file.
